Mixtape: Collection of Deckerstar Drabbles
by chashkieh
Summary: This is a collection of various drabbles pertaining to songs about Deckerstar
1. Samson

Lucifer held the massive door with all the strength he could muster, heaving as he did.

"Hurry!"

But Daniel had a broken leg and couldn't drag himself fast enough as both were lagging behind their daughter.

Trixie made it to the opening, but the walls are closing in much faster. The devil's strength was slowly waning but he gritted his teeth and lifted it just enough for Chloe and Detective Douche to pass.

Chloe had just dropped Dan beside Trixie.

She was horrified and frozen in place when the columns started to give in, and yet she didn't see him flinch. He graced her with a smile as if saying it's alright even when it's not, then the columns went down, crashing into him.

"Lucifer!"

A few minutes later and they pulled him out of the rubble, lifeless. Here she was expecting him to bounce right back from that as he claimed he was the devil. Something about his words 'You make me vulnerable, too.' gave her an idea. It was absurd, up to this day, she still couldn't figure out how he was able to save those kids from the poisonous gas without harming himself. But if there was a slight chance it'll work then, there's no reason not to try it.

So she drove off and left Trixie with Dan. She hoped the considerable distance was enough.

Chloe came back two hours later, expecting a huge grin on her consultant's face and boasting about how he single-handedly save their mortal arse, but was met with a body on a cold metal slab.

Mazikeen sounded crazy as usual, unperturbed that Lucifer was gone, although, to some extent, she was kind of lonely.

 _But if you weren't there Decker, he would have walked it off without a scratch. Of course he'll come to your rescue, he's stupid like that when it comes to you so it's his fault that he got himself killed._

The detective didn't know what to make out of her roommate's statements.

She wasn't sure whether to slap Maze senseless or have her admitted to a psych ward. How could she say things like that?

 _Don't worry, he just went back to Hell. I'm sure he's doing something to get out. Lucifer will turn up one day, so sit tight, Decker._

Sit tight, Decker. Right.

'Sit tight' was something she wouldn't do. She had to arrange her partner's funeral.

* * *

 _You are my sweetest downfall_  
 _I loved you first, I loved you first_  
 _Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

 _I have to go, I have to go_  
 _Your hair was long when we first met_

 _I loved you first, I loved you first_  
 _Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_  
 _But they're just old light_

 _I cut his hair myself one night_  
 _A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_  
 _And he told me that I'd done alright_  
 _And kissed me til the morning light_

 _-Regina Spektor_

* * *

A/N: Hey! Thanks for checking out my previous completed fic 'Surrender'. Here are a few songs I wrote drabbles on. Don't overthink it! :D


	2. Same as the sun

Lucifer walked into the retirement home and sought for a certain woman. The same woman who had captured his heart and soul the moment he laid eyes on her.

He persuaded the caretakers easily, provided him the information he requested, and was led into a private room where he found her staring out the window.

Flowers in hand, he called out to her the same way he always did.

"Detective,"

The woman perked up and turned her head, a huge smile on her face and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's you."

He reached out for her hand and gave her the flowers, a warm upturn of his lips and she was instantly captivated.

"Are you here to take me?"

Lucifer knew what Chloe meant and he was certain she thought she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry it took a while, Detective. I couldn't get out much faster. Nonetheless, I'm here. I'm real."

He led her hand over to his face and let her caress it.

"You haven't changed one bit."

"I told you, I'm the devil. I'm immortal." He smiled that genuine smile only reserved for her. "I have to say, you've aged rather well."

"I missed you, Lucifer."

"And I, you."

The devil kissed the woman's knuckles and in his mind's eye, she was the same exuberant, ravishing blonde that he loved.

"Now we have much to catch up on. Why don't you tell me all the boring cases you've handled without me?"

* * *

 _And I'll always love you_  
 _It's been so long I know I'm not supposed to_  
 _And I'll always love you_  
 _Same as the wind blows_  
 _Same as the sun comes up_

 _-Jesse Cole_

* * *

A/N: This is a companion of "Samson" ficlet.


	3. White Flag

It wasn't that long since everything blew over and he had messed up so bad, and he knew, he knew she was done with him.

Due to his impulsiveness, an entire squad died from an explosion. An incident that could have been prevented had he not meddled with what he wasn't supposed to. The only reason Chloe's alive was because Lucifer pulled her out. Not that she wasn't grateful but, he was selfish, even declaring that under no circumstances would he choose anyone else over her. One life for an entire squad.

Chloe Decker would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

"How many times must I apologize, Detective?"

"Your apology won't bring them back, but it is appreciated." Her voice was cold towards him, and even though he meant what he said, it doesn't change the fact that lives were lost. "Get out of here, Lucifer. You're only making it worst. The LAPD is done with you."

And he gets it, he really does. He's beating himself over it, repeatedly, and if he ever goes back to Hell, or is forced to, he will probably relive that day over and over. However, saving her, choosing her above all else was something he will not regret. He's damned either way, what else is new?

* * *

Not once did his feelings for her waned, even when she found herself someone worthy of her. Somewhere deep, deep down, he's really happy for his detective, although more often than not, he wished it was him who she'd spend her life with.

As luck would have it, Chloe caught him sneaking out of the wedding reception.

"Congratulations, Detective." Lucifer flashed his famous grin but she didn't look pleased.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been known for gate crashing, so...but, uh, I wanted to see you." Out of habit, he raked his hands over his hair, seemingly running out of words. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

He clasped his palms and breathed a sigh.

"I love you. I always have and always will."

Chloe frowned. She wasn't ready for this. She had harbored feelings for him back then, but it was different now. Besides, he'd been gone for quite some time.

"Ah, not to worry, Detective. I just wanted to let you know. It doesn't change anything."

"You're right, it doesn't. Anyway, I have to get back."

"Yes, best be on your way." _Farewell, Chloe._

* * *

Secretly, she watched him go, spared him a lone tear because even after all these years, he still meant something to her, more than he'll know. And he'll never know. Because she was supposed to have moved on.

* * *

 _I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_  
 _Or tell you that._  
 _But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_  
 _Where's the sense in that?_

 _I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_  
 _Or return to where we were_

 _But I will go down with this ship_  
 _And I won't put my hands up and surrender_  
 _There will be no white flag above my door_  
 _I'm in love and always will be_

 _I know I left too much mess and destruction_  
 _To come back again_  
 _And I caused nothing but trouble_  
 _I understand if you can't talk to me again_

 _And if you live by the rules of "it's over"_  
 _Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

 _And when we meet_  
 _Which I'm sure we will_  
 _All that was there_  
 _Will be there still_  
 _I'll let it pass_  
 _And hold my tongue_  
 _And you will think_  
 _That I've moved on..._

 _-Dido_


	4. Everything

Lucifer Morningstar went down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box and Chloe stood there in front of him, mouth agape.

It was evident that he rented the entire beachfront villa, but she was more surprised that this man was willing to soil his very expensive trousers just so he could propose properly. She remembered quite clearly how he often whined about his wardrobe.

Meanwhile, the rest of the squad (Linda, Maze, Trixie, Dan, Amenadiel, Ella) hidden somewhere in the villa, watched behind the monitors of the crew they hired to document the momentous event.

A definite yes was her answer and the devil slipped on that diamond ring on her finger followed by a chaste kiss.

Trixie squealed in delight as she would now have two dads. Dan wasn't exactly thrilled but Lucifer is a decent guy. If anyone paid attention to the way the self proclaimed lord of hell looks at Chloe, then they'll know for sure that she's his everything.

Amenadiel would not have entertained the idea of this version of Lucifer if you had asked him a few years back. His younger brother was selfish, inconsiderate, much too proud. However, that all changed when the lightbringer met Chloe, and she made him care.

Maze wanted to puke at the seemingly romantic gesture. She thought she could use the video someday to con his former master.

Linda was happy they finally hooked up. Ella too.

* * *

 _You're a falling star, you're the get-away car._  
 _You're the line in the sand when I go too far._  
 _You're the swimming pool on an August day._  
 _And you're the perfect thing to say._

 _And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._  
 _Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
 _Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true._  
 _'Cause you can see it when I look at you._

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_  
 _And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
 _You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_  
 _You're every minute of my every day._

 _And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man,_  
 _And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can._  
 _Whatever comes our way, ah, we'll see it through,_  
 _And you know that's what our love can do._

 _You're every song,_  
 _And I sing along._ _  
_'Cause you're my everything.

 _-Michael Bublé_


	5. Sight of the Sun

Lucifer used to loathe waking up or turning in, what with the aftermath of his fall, the agony and most of all the loneliness he felt when he was abandoned by everyone.

Now, he made it a point to be the first one up and the last one down, just so he could watch his beloved Detective open her eyes at the first light of day and close it when the night falls. This miracle of a woman finally agreed to marry him after being turned down several times for different reasons, and despite him being _him_. There was nothing better.

He could gaze at her all day even when she gave him that annoyed look sometimes, or that trademark scowl and pointed stares when she found him ridiculous. Like the smug devil he was, he'd pull that reaction off of her in 0.001 seconds.

The former lord of hell wasn't used to backing down but lately, he found himself apologizing first despite Chloe starting the fight for something as petty as him drinking directly on that bottle of milk.

Oh, he loved her all the same.

* * *

 _For once  
_ _There is nothing up my sleeve  
_ _Just some scars from a life  
_ _That used to trouble me  
_ _I used to run at first sight of the sun  
_ _Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up_

 _-FUN_


	6. Heaven Knows

Lucifer messed up real bad. He knew she was done with him. He knew she didn't want to have to do anything with him. But no matter how guilty he felt for the loss of ten men, he doesn't regret saving her.

But because she asked, he left the LAPD, busied himself and moved to another city, leaving Lux to Maze's care. He set-up another club in Vegas and spent all his energy and time granting favors. Until one day, he heard about the Detective's nuptials to a man he hasn't met. Apparently, the little spark she had with the new lieutenant didn't pan out and another took his place.

Curious, he makes a few calls and finds out where the reception is, and thought he'd drop by to see how she's doing, discreetly. So he drives back to LA on the day of her wedding, skipping the church rites, and skillfully sneaks in the reception, right in the middle of the first dance.

My, she looks as beautiful as when he last saw her. And happy, too. That's all Lucifer wanted for her. He was gonna go and not say anything, but his former bodyguard intercepted him.

"Look who decided to show up."

"It's nice to see you too, Maze."

"Hmm. Just don't make a scene. I don't want to be the one to personally drag you out."

"Duly noted."

"... But maybe I should. You're not invited."

"I invited myself."

"Right."

"Well, I was just leaving. Take care of them, will you?"

Maze nodded. She'd seen that look before, and it was not brimming with desire.

"Don't be a stranger."

"Never with you, Mazikeen."

Of course Chloe caught him, and asked why he was there. He had answered truthfully but he thinks he may have stuttered. He hasn't seen her since that day and the most important question was, why was he even here? Why now?

"... I wanted to see you," What else could he say? "I wanted to tell you," He didn't understand why he felt the urge to spill his emotions as if that would reset time and fix everything. "I love you and I always will. It doesn't change anything."

He reassured and she agreed.

 _She deserved better and I deserved no one. I'll keep my distance._

* * *

Lucifer decided to stay at the penthouse until the next day, noting the non-changes on the vicinity. Maze did really well and he had to admit he's grateful she kept everything as they were.

He stood against the railings, stared at the night sky, cigarette in hand and wondered if he had died too with the rest of the squad after pushing her to safety, would it have made a difference?

Because compared to Hell, being here on Earth is worst. Worst due to the fact that he had to let her go, that he had to watch her slip away, that she was happy without him.

Lucifer had a promise to keep.

* * *

 _There are times  
When I'm lying in my bed  
How I bellow and cry from this stupid get  
And my eyes are like windshields  
On a rainy day  
Almost rubbed down, swelling as I keep on  
Digging my face in these cold hands of mine  
Heaven knows how embittered I am_

 _Coz this angel has flown away from me  
Leaving me in drunken misery  
I should have clipped her wings and made her mine  
For all eternity_

 _Now this angel has flown away from me  
Thought I had the strength to set her free  
Did what I did because I love her so  
Will she ever find her way back home to me?_

 _I'm so tired  
I feel like catching forty winks  
Being up all night in this elbow room  
That puts me in a trance  
Where hopes and dreams come true_

 _Now my lips are burning  
And my eyes are hurting  
From these fumes I made still I light another  
Cigarette just to pass my time  
Oh heaven knows how embittered I am_

 _-Orange and Lemons_

* * *

 **A/N: Companion of White Flag. All chapters are independent of each other unless stated otherwise.**


	7. For Now

"It was then that I realized that he was so full of self-loathing, void of any self-respect that no matter the depth of my cruelty, whatever miniscule attention I paid, gave meaning to his pointless existence…"

It got out of hand so quickly with Lucifer lashing out at his older brother. But in reality, he was angry at himself for not being there for her like he promised. Amenadiel pointing it out to the devil was unnecessary, although the angel felt he had to say something to assure his brother that this time around, he would be there for him.

Lucifer, on the other hand, thought he should apologize to Chloe for turning her down, for turning his back on her. He should have expected something like that to happen as if the detective's job description had not made it obvious enough.

So he dropped by her apartment as he knew apologies were best said in person, but he didn't find her there. Lucifer dialed Chloe's number and she picked up immediately and mentioned that she's staying for a few more minutes at the hospital with the Lieutenant. The devil insisted anyway and told the detective he'd wait for her at her apartment if she won't mind.

Midnight and Chloe finally decided to come home and found Lucifer waiting for her by the door. Upon eye contact, he immediately rushed to her side and apologized profusely for his behavior and for ditching her for Lexie.

"Don't worry about it, Lucifer." The detective replied dismissively.

"No, you don't understand, Detective. I've made it my life's goal to make my Father wait longer for you.."

The words made sense to him but apparently not to her, and the infamous scowl he so rightfully earned made its appearance on her otherwise exhausted features.

"Are you even sober right now?"

"I… Please, Detective. I'm sorry. I should have been there."

"I told you, it's fine. I'm unharmed."

"You don't understand. You're the only reason I'm here. You make my existence matter. Without you, I am nothing."

"Lucifer, you're creeping me out. What you're saying doesn't make sense."

"I don't know what I am anymore, Chloe."

Lucifer admitted bitterly while Chloe's eyes widened at the mention of her first name. Lucifer only ever called her that twice - - it was always 'Detective'.

"Without me, you're…"

"Hey," Suddenly concerned, she reached out for his arm. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

Lucifer shut his eyes briefly and scoffed.

"I know what I have to do now." He reached out and gave her a slight touch. "However, I still seek your forgiveness. I beg you. Please."

And before Chloe realized what was happening, the consultant was on his knees, head down, pleading.

"Please," He said weakly.

"Get up, Lucifer," Chloe told him, mildly irritated.

"Please, I'm sorry," He croaked again.

"Get up, Lucifer."

"Please. I promise I'll be good," Chloe huffed and rolled her eyes, why must he do this today, of all days?

"Okay, I forgive you. Will you please get up now?" She snapped at him, completely missing how serious he was on his apology.

"I promise I'll be good," He whispered, voice pained as he clutched on the fabric of her jacket.

"Lucifer?" When Chloe didn't hear any response, she knelt down and held his chin and as if she'd been hit by a bucket of cold water, she realized he was crying. The always proud, self-proclaimed Lord of Hell was at her feet, shedding genuine manly tears.

"Hey," She grew more anxious when he gave her a blank stare like he was in some trance. Without a second thought, she held his face and spoke once more. "Hey, Lucifer. I'm okay. I forgive you. I don't hold you accountable for me getting shot at. It's part of the job. Are you listening to me?"

The detective hoped her voice was enough to reach Lucifer this time. She didn't understand what was going on with him, why he was acting out, and she didn't know exactly how to help him.

"Thank you. For everything," He finally uttered and leaned into her touch. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Detective. And the best thing to do is leave. But I don't want to leave you. I can't stay away from you. You keep pulling me back. How are you doing that? How can you bring the devil down to his knees?"

Lucifer then grabbed the Detective's sidearm and distanced himself just enough so that she could not grab it back.

"Lucifer!"

The devil pointed the gun at his temples.

"Lucifer, stop, please!"

"I deserve to die, Detective. I am no good for you. All I ever did was hurt you even without meaning to."

"Lucifer, I understand you're upset, alright? You don't have to do this. Give me the gun."

"No."

He then pointed the gun at her to keep her at bay. Chloe raised her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you to hate me."

He repointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

Chloe screamed and turned her head away, visibly shaken. Slowly, and painstakingly, she looked back, expecting to see blood splatters all over her porch, but instead, she saw huge, white wings and her partner muttering what seemed to be profanities in tongues. She snapped out of her initial shock and grabbed her firearm out of his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders that made his wings vanish but Chloe didn't pay any mind to it. She was fuming as she closed in on him and slapped him hard. She knew he felt that as the wince gave him away but he kept composed as if he was asking for more.

"Is that all you've got, Detective?"

She steeled herself and hit him again on the other cheek. Her hand felt sore after delivering two blows. Why was he even letting her? He's the actual devil, yet he stood there, waiting for whatever wrath she'd cast upon him.

Chloe lifted the same hand, ready to strike, while Lucifer closed his eyes and waited for the searing pain to come. Instead of pain, he felt the palm of her hands caress his face followed by an embrace so tight he could barely breathe.

"Please don't ever do that again. Promise me."

"I can't. Will you put me out of my misery, Detective? Make it stop. Make me go back to Hell. "

"Absolutely not! You are going to stay right here, with me. Do you understand?"

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"I know who you are, it's that have to believe me. Please."

Lucifer nodded. Truth's out and she's still here. He wonders for how long though? But this will have to do for now.

* * *

 _Now it's like I lied_  
 _When I said I didn't need you_  
 _Alright if you'd left I'd never be_  
 _Tonight can we just get it right_  
 _Somehow, for now_

 _Freeze, frame, pause, rewind, stop_  
 _And get back to the old familiar thoughts_  
 _Can we just freeze, frame, pause, rewind, stop_  
 _And get back to the feelings we think we've lost_  
 _For now_

 _-P!nk_

* * *

 **A/N: This one I had for a while.**


	8. I Just Don't Wanna Be Lonely

Lucifer greets her at the precinct every morning with coffee and a smile. A few hours spent within the day solving cases and the devil is contented, although a few years back he probably wouldn't give a rat's ass about humans killing each other.

But he only truly cares about one human in particular and he admits to loving her even when the future looks bleak.

It felt good to be needed, to be appreciated, to be the center of attention. Eons upon eons leading Hell when all he really wanted was to be himself. To be accepted for who he is. Regardless whether or not Chloe does, he sees her do her trademark eye roll after a scowl-worthy joke reared its head. And he's fine with whatever attention she could spare him as long as she gives him even a split second of her time.

Even when her attention is drawn towards the new lieutenant, Lucifer makes it a point to stand in between and announce his presence. Often times he'll get a frown, maybe a snort, but lately, he couldn't even elicit a response from her. She's probably still hung up about the 'going behind her back' on their so-called 'partnership'.

The devil distances himself nonetheless and gives Chloe space to breathe despite being frustrated with her. After all, he couldn't be away from his detective for long.

* * *

He doesn't stalk her, he really doesn't. He just wanted to make sure she's unharmed. So when she got herself in trouble that day, he makes use of his wings to get in and out without being noticed but had a bullet lodged in his chest.

Lucifer grunts as he landed back at the penthouse, almost didn't make it due to the excruciating pain of his wound, but nonetheless dugs the bullet out. He dulls the pain by drinking his finest whiskey although it may take a while or not at all, with his celestial metabolism intact.

As long as she's safe, he mutters.

Unbeknownst to the consultant, Chloe Decker was aware of his presence there. Not because she saw him swoop in, it was more of a gut feeling, a connection of sorts. That, and she saw drops of blood that she initially thought was hers.

She drops by at the penthouse, not really expecting anything and sees him playing his piano, a melancholic tune she doesn't recognize. Only when she comes closer that she notices the blood on his shirt.

"What happened to you?"

"Hmm?" He stares down at his shirt and comprehends. "Ah, this? Typical day at office," He answers with a smile, fingers still on the keys. "Is there something I can help you with, Detective?"

"Don't lie to me, Lucifer."

The former lord of hell finally stops playing and looks up with a glint of anger in his eyes.

"I didn't lie, Detective. I made you a promise didn't I? But what's the bloody point if you don't believe me anyway?"

"You were there at the shootout, weren't you?"

"And why, pray tell, do you think it was me?"

"I just... _knew_. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Right. Well, goodnight Lucifer." Chloe turns on her heel and heads for the elevator when he replies.

"If I tell you I was, what's it to you?"

"I'd tell you you're being reckless, and then I'd thank you for saving my life."

"Then you're welcome, Detective."

Chloe smiles, knowing that despite their previous fight, with her being upset with him, he still went out of his way to look out for her no matter how prideful he seemed to be most of the time, just how real partners do. Even though she couldn't explain how he got to where she was and left without being seen, she doesn't question him further. A leap of faith.

* * *

 _I don't mind when you say that you're going away_  
 _Just don't wanna be lonely_  
 _And I don't care if you share_  
 _Only moments a day_  
 _I just don't wanna be lonely_

 _I'd rather be loved and needed_  
 _Depended on to give a love I can't give_  
 _When you're gone, when you're gone_  
 _I just don't want to be lonely_

 _I don't mind when the time_  
 _sets the sun to the moon_  
 _I just don't wanna be lonely_  
 _Let the stairs find you there_  
 _at the end of the room_  
 _I just don't wanna be lonely_


	9. The Scientist

He drove her crazy that night...well, _crazier,_ that she snapped at him and told him words she could never take back, one she also never really meant, one that came out of anger.

"I hate you!"

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and turned on his heels instead, while the Detective slammed the doors as he did. She failed to see the look on his face that silently begged for her to reconsider because if there's one thing he couldn't stand, it would be his detective despising him for the rest of her existence.

* * *

Chloe woke up in a cold sweat and checked her watch, 1 AM, still too early but she had this nagging feeling that she needed to see her partner and apologize for how things turned out. It's also good that Trixie's with Dan so she puts on a white shirt, a pair of pants, boots, and jacket, and drove towards Lux.

The bouncers intercepted her at the entrance.

"You have to stand in line, Miss."

"Excuse me?" She raised a brow. They always let her in without question, but maybe Lucifer was mad at her and had them put her on the blacklist?

"Line is right there, Miss."

"LAPD," She flashed her badge, anger rising up once more at this petty retaliation from her partner. "This is a social call for Mister Morningstar."

The bouncer unclasped the chain and let her in.

Chloe scanned the floor for the club owner and when she didn't find him there, she stepped into the elevator up to his penthouse, steeling herself in turn for whatever she may find.

* * *

The cabin doors opened to the sight of him playing Fur Elise, a glass of whiskey on top of the piano and surprisingly, no other guests.

"Lucifer," The blonde started, and he stopped playing.

"Well, hello there." He greeted, grabbed the whiskey and gave her a smile.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Pardon me, sorry for what Miss…?"

"Ah. So you're angry and now you're pretending you don't know me,"

She huffed and shook her head. How childish.

"I apologize, but I haven't seen you before in my life… Well, here on earth specifically. If you're looking for a good shag, I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm expecting another guest so you can come back tomorrow night if you wish."

"Huh," Chloe was losing patience but perhaps she'll humor him. "I'm Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD."

"Ahh, Detective Decker, what can I do for you?"

" _Really_ , Lucifer?"

The devil furrowed his brows, not understanding why the police officer was upset with him.

"Here's the thing about me, Detective: I don't lie. And I don't appreciate people who accuse people of lying."

Lucifer left the glass on his bar and walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"My guest has arrived downstairs. It was a pleasure to meet you, Detective Decker."

He left her at the penthouse, confused. She checked her phone, January. January 2016. Maybe her phone wasn't updated or something. She looked at her watch and it said the same thing.

 _What the heck is going on?  
_

* * *

Chloe rode the elevator and followed him downstairs, found him seated beside Delilah. The time on her watch confirmed that it was way past the singer's would-be murder.

And because there wasn't any case to be solved involving the club owner, she and Lucifer were not supposed to meet. How is it possible though? That she's still aware of the events from her known reality? Was she dreaming? Is this what it's like to not have met Lucifer? Is this a do-over?

Her hands absently twirl on her necklace. It's the same bullet pendant he gave her on her birthday.

* * *

"I need to talk to you, Mister Morningstar."

"Very well." The club owner stood up and led her to his favorite spot and had the music quiet down. "What is it, Detective Decker?"

"I'm having a very strange night."

"And what does it have to do with me?"

Chloe sighed. How could she explain this without sounding like a lunatic?

"I, um, you don't really know me?"

"I'd never forget a face, but I think I've seen you before. Just couldn't quite remember where."

Chloe had to roll her eyes. She didn't want to remind him of her movie stint ages ago.

"Hot tub high school,"

"Hot tub... oh yes! I've seen that movie." His smile widened as if taunting her or teasing her perhaps. "You were absolutely stunning there, Detective."

"Right."

"Well, like I told you, this was our first official meeting. Unfortunately, I don't have any desire to interact with the police unless necessary." Lucifer stood up from his seat and continued. "I don't mean to sound rude, but if there isn't anything else, I'm afraid I can't spare you a few more minutes of my time. Feel free to stay if you like, drinks on the house."

The blonde detective could only nod in response. What could she say?

"Have a good night, Detective."

"Yeah," She whispered and turned her back. She sat in her car and waited, maybe the timing of the murder was delayed? And if it was, then maybe she could stop it. Then just let the events unfold.

She sighed and let her back rest on the seat, an impromptu stakeout was not on her list of favorite things to do but, here she was, waiting anxiously. However, she'd fallen asleep the minute her head had hit the headrest.

* * *

A light rap on her window woke her up.

"Hello, Detective!" He greeted with a smile and she gave him a scowl. "You're still mad at me?" The devil asked, two cups of coffee in each hand ready to be delivered as a peace offering.

"You," Scowl still plastered on her face "you know me?"

"But of course! How could I forget my partner? Unless you don't consider me yours anymore."

Chloe's puzzled look left her when she realized what was happening.

"I had the weirdest dream last night. We weren't partners. You didn't know who I was and I kept wondering how my life would have turned out if you weren't in it."

"And did you find the answer that you were looking for?"

"I did. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe when I shot you. I'll leave that part out."

"But that was the best part!"

"But seriously, Lucifer. I'm sorry about…"

"Nonsense! I know you didn't mean what you said, Detective. You were upset, and I was, well, pushy, so I deserved your wrath. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I'm sorry. Now, can we get a move on? And here's your coffee."

The detective accepted the beverage without hesitation.

"Though I have one more burning question for you, Detective,"

"What?"

"Are you on a stakeout or something?"

"Uh,"

Chloe just shrugged. She couldn't very well explain how she ended up there anyway.

* * *

 _Come up to meet you_  
 _Tell you I'm sorry_  
 _You don't know how lovely you are_  
 _I had to find you_  
 _Tell you I need you_  
 _Tell you I set you apart_  
 _Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_  
 _Oh let's go back to the start_  
 _Running in circles, coming up tails_  
 _Heads on a science apart_

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _It's such a shame for us to part_  
 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _No one ever said it would be this hard_  
 _Take me back to the start_

 _-Coldplay_


	10. If You're Gone

Humans are so frail. Break a bone or two, and they'll be out for weeks. A stab or a gunshot wound would be fatal if they're not so lucky. Or they're lucky enough to live their life and die from old age.

That's what happened with Chloe Morningstar. Per usual, her husband, who everyone thought was her son in the later years of their marriage, wasn't thrilled but there's literally nothing he could do. Although he's grateful that at least she spent the rest of her life with him.

But the pain of knowing that his wife was out of his reach made him restless. Everywhere he turns reminded him of the detective and it became unbearable. Despite the strong temptation which involved begging and pleading with God to return his beloved Chloe, Lucifer did not concede mainly because his dear wife promised she and the Almighty will have words.

The devil smiled at the mere thought of Chloe screaming her head off at God. He would have loved to see that.

Nonetheless, there was nothing left for him to do. Beatrice has her own family now and well-provided for. So, after all the goodbyes, he left everything behind and went back to his kingdom.

After all, misery does love company.

* * *

 _If you're gone_  
 _Maybe it's time to come home_  
 _There's an awful lot of breathing room_  
 _But I can hardly move_  
 _There's a little bit of something me in everything in you_

 _-Matchbox 20_


	11. All at Once

Chloe went after Lucifer outside the precinct, but he had gained considerable distance what with his long legs striding effortlessly on the streets of Los Angeles. So she ran and called out his name. He turned around, not surprised at all, probably because he was cryptic enough she'd go full detective mode on him.

He smiled at that. He stood on that spot for several seconds as she was still a few meters away and he kept his eyes on her. She had to stop at the intersection and pressed the go button impatiently while she waited for the signal to turn green.

Lucifer sighed, placed one hand and tapped it twice over his heart and gave her a genuine smile, to which she smiled right back. She shrugged, still at a lost on his utter weirdness today, signaled for him to either wait for her there or come to her. Lucifer held his palm up as if he was saying goodbye.

Then it was all over. His eyes rolled back and his knees gave out as he fell down ungracefully on the pavement. The detective gasped as her hands automatically flew to her mouth and she sprinted to where he was, ignoring the oncoming vehicles. Training kicked in and she knew better than to move him from his spot. She tried to stir him awake by lightly tapping on his cheeks but he was unresponsive.

Chloe fumbled for her phone and called 911 as people started to crowd them.

"Hey, Lucifer?"

She cradled her cell phone between her ear and shoulder, as she placed two fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. She found none and she began to panic. The operator was asking one too many questions (in her opinion), and Chloe was starting to lose patience.

"Listen, this is unit 831, requesting immediate assistance. Track my phone, alright? Please!"

The detective hung up. Desperate, she asked the crowd if anyone is a nurse or a doctor, and one did not hesitate to step in.

Doctor St. John, he introduced himself and started to do some initial checks.

"Okay, let's do CPR. I'll work on the compressions. Ready?"

Chloe nodded as she helped lay down Lucifer on the ground and tilted his head upward. The doctor began chest compressions and she breathed air through her partner's mouth. Yet after a few tries, Lucifer remained still.

And from the looks Dr. St. John gave Chloe, it would seem like her partner has passed on.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he's gone, officer."

"No! You're wrong."

"I'm sorry."

The doctor stood up, and not a moment later, the ambulance finally arrived.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

"Hey, Detective."

Lucifer sat down on the chair across her and toyed with the seat adjuster.

"Why are you hovering over at my desk, Lucifer?"

She didn't spare him a look. She was buried deep in her paperwork and he wasn't helping.

"Just wanted to see my partner, is all."

"Right."

Chloe deadpanned as she continued scribbling notes and typing on her computer.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be gone for a while."

That got her attention. She finally looked up and furrowed her brow.

"Where are you going?"

"In the land down under."

"Australia?"

"Somewhere more...hot."

"Come on, Lucifer. Really?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I will try to find a way to come back to you."

"What?"

"Maze will be furious; please tell her I would love to take her with me, but I can't. She'll understand. She'll watch over you and your spawn for the time being."

"Lucifer, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I don't want to leave without saying anything this time."

"What is going on? Talk to me."

She reached out her hand and placed it on his arm, hoping to convince him.

"Well," He stood up from his seat "I don't have much time."

Lucifer grabbed her hand, dragged her into one of the empty rooms, closed the door behind him and gave her kiss on the lips, a very short one, but he hoped it conveyed all the feelings he had for her. Their foreheads touched, his hand still on her face as he breathed out. Stunned with the gesture, she just stared at him and asked if he was okay.

"I am now. And will be...eventually. Until we meet again, Chloe."

The devil knew those were empty words. Once she passed on, she will be in Heaven - no doubt in his mind about that, and he'll never see her again for he's forbidden to step foot in the Silver City.

Dumbfounded, Chloe needed a few seconds to regain her bearings and subsequently followed Lucifer.

* * *

She sat outside the room, hunched over a chair with both hands on her head and tears streaming nonstop. The coroner said it was a brain aneurysm, there was nothing else she or the doctors could have done.

Maze and Amenadiel arrived. The demon saw Lucifer lifeless on the metal bed and her knees immediately buckled underneath her, but the devil's angelic brother was there to break her fall.

* * *

"Well, Lucifer, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Shut up, Azrael. Why are you showing me this? Why didn't I went straight back to Hell like I was supposed to?"

"I stopped it."

"Whatever the heck for? To torment me?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Congratulations on a job well done. But really, you don't have to do the honors. I will be tormenting myself for eternity anyway, thank you very much. Besides, she'll get over it in time. It's better that way. You bloody bastards better keep your word on letting her live her life! Otherwise, I will wage war against the Heavens."

* * *

A few days ago..

"Hello, brother."

"Ugh. Azrael, welcome to Earth. What do you want?"

"I thought you'd like to know that your precious detective is on the list."

"What list?"

" The list."

"What the hell? I fulfilled my deal with Dad! Why can't you just leave the detective alone?!"

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't decide who gets on the list you know. Like you, I just facilitate and enforce."

"How do I fix that? What do I need to do?"

"I really have no clue, brother. Consider this as my gratitude to you for handling things properly with Mother. I would most likely get into trouble too for relaying this information but well... Can't stay long, I just wanted you to know. Goodbye, Luci."

* * *

At his balcony, he looked up to skies and cursed Him under his breath. Guess this is the best choice.

"Father, please. I beg You. I will do anything You want. Be Hell's enforcer again. Spare her life as You promised. I won't ask for anything else. Please."

Azrael reappeared and informed her brother that their Dad accepted. He was given a week before his soul is returned to the underworld.

Enough time for him to take care of earthly business before he goes.

* * *

"Just let me go back, Azrael." He said, dejected.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to her?"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to. But, if I go back to Chloe, then one of our siblings will threaten her again. I will not have that. I want to keep her safe. Even if it means that I won't ever see her again."

"Why would you go that far for a human?"

"I love her, it's that simple. So are we done? Can you please let me go now?"

"You gave up so easily, Lucifer. It's not like you."

"You can say I've changed a lot since coming to Earth, since meeting Chloe. I don't care now what happens to me as long as she's safe. So please, let me wallow in my melancholy."

"As you wish, brother."

"Thank you."

It was genuine this time and he gave his sister a small smile as he stepped into the bottomless pit, forced out of retirement, back to the abyss where he can see no stars. Then again, the only light he needed was Chloe. And he had to leave her behind as well.

The devil does not cry. Yet he let the tears fall and hoped it would alleviate the pain for the slightest bit.

* * *

"Whoever you are, I don't want to talk. Leave me alone." His voice thundered and echoed in the halls of his palace in Hell.

"Not even for me?"

Lucifer looked up and saw the firstborn brother back in all his glory.

"Amenadiel. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Obviously."

"Well, now you did. Please leave."

"Don't you wanna hear news from the mortal plane?"

"No. I've left it behind for a reason. Let's leave it at that."

"That's too bad. I also brought someone who's itching to punch you in the face."

Amenadiel smirked as Maze's right straight connected to the devil's face. He didn't even see it coming as he stumbled from his throne.

"'I'd never abandon you' you said, and yet, you did! You idiot!" She proceeded to kick him on the back and the impact of the blow caused him to hit one of the pillars.

"I've missed you too, Mazikeen." He bared his teeth as he stood up, having felt no pain from her wrath. Maze knew this, however, she needed to blow off steam and had to beat the shit out of him, even though it was less satisfying not seeing him beaten to a pulp.

"Are you done now?" He exhaled and rubbed off the accumulated ash and dust on his suit.

"Tell me what happened!"

"Chloe was on Azrael's list. I had to do something."

"And this is the only choice you had? What makes you think they'll fulfill their end of the bargain? And why was this a bargain at all? You took care of your mother! In return, Chloe will be protected! I don't get it."

"Well, you know Father is a dick, right? Listen Maze, I just want her to live her life. She had one before me - although one can argue that that was entirely boring - but then no real threats coming from celestial beings. I just want them to leave her alone until she's really ready to go. And I need you... To go back up there to make sure they keep their word. Or there will be Hell to pay."

* * *

 _And all at once,_  
 _the crowd begins to sing_  
 _Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing_  
 _Are the same_

 _-The Fray_

* * *

A/N: This one I had for a while...


	12. The Hardest Day

Lucifer is surprised to see her several hours after their fateful meeting at her wedding reception. She looks exhausted beyond relief but he expected as much since she probably took care of every detail. Everything was beautiful nonetheless. _She's_ beautiful.

The real question though, what the heck is she doing here, in his Penthouse, at this hour?

He puts out the light of his cigarette on the nearby ashtray and stuffed his hand in his pockets, finally breaking the silence.

"What's going on, Detective?" He notices her red-rimmed eyes, and he could feel his anger rising. How dare that man? They just got married! "Let me escort you back, and then punch your new husband's face. I promise you, I'll give him Hell for the rest of his life and beyond. You have my word," He could hardly contain his rage as he gently grabs her hand. He had to leave her only for this poor excuse of a man to trample all over her pure heart? Oh, Lucifer will see to it personally, the eternal punishment for the bloody wanker.

"No, no punching necessary," She says, her hand over his and he reluctantly releases his hold. She wipes her tears and walks over to the couch and he follows suit.

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Why did you even come back? Why did you even show yourself there?"

She tells him and in frustration held her head in both hands. The devil doesn't get what she's trying to explain.

"Why did you have to say those words? Why now?"

The crease on his brows softened, and he feels guilty all over again for causing her distress.

"You deserved to know," He says in finality. "Because it's the truth. I am so sorry, Detective. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I know I was being selfish but," His words were cut off when her lips crashed on his and he repays her with the same amount of passion.

"Detective," He mutters after breaking the kiss. "What is happening?"

"I wanted to let you know," She caresses his face, looks deep into his eyes "I love you too."

Lucifer smiles and held her face and touched foreheads.

"But…?" He allows himself to say the word because he knows that despite their mutual feelings for each other, she's already committed to someone and that she must have loved that guy too, else she wouldn't have agreed to bind herself to him. Everyone knows Chloe is a badass so she couldn't have done this just to spite him.

"But we can't be together. At least not in this lifetime."

And he nods. She may think what she wants, something like him giving up easily, but the two of them, a human and a celestial being, will never end well. That, and she still doesn't believe he's the Devil.

"I understand. Shall I accompany you back to your new home?"

"No, I'm good. Until we meet again, Lucifer."

"Yes."

 _And when your time comes, I will light up the path to guide your soul to the Silver City._

* * *

 _One more day_  
 _One last look_  
 _Before we leave it all behind_  
 _And play the role that's meant for us  
That said we'd say goodbye_

 _One more night_  
 _By your side_  
 _Where our dreams collide and all we have is everything  
And there's no pain, no hurt, there's no wrong, it's alright_

 _If I promise to believe will you believe?_  
 _That there's nowhere that we'd rather be_  
 _Nowhere describes where we are_  
 _I've no choice I love you  
Leave, love you wave goodbye_

 _And all I ever wanted was to stay  
Nothing in this world's gonna change_

 _Never wanna wake up from this night_  
 _Never wanna leave this moment_  
 _Waiting for you only_  
 _Only you_  
 _Never gonna forget_  
 _Every single thing you do_  
 _When loving you is my finest hour  
Leaving you is the hardest day of my life_

 _-Alejandro Sanz feat. The Corrs_


	13. Dream

Chloe died in Lucifer's arms that day and his world came crashing down. He wanted to retaliate, to make the world suffer, rather, his Father suffer the devil's wrath through his creation. But, no. Even at her last breath, she made him promise. A promise to not unleash Hell on Earth, directly or otherwise.

However, before he could rightfully mourn his beloved, he was taken to the Gates of the Silver City against his will. Lucifer was beyond angry at this point but the proposition was too good to pass up. All he had to do was return to Hell and she'll be brought back.

The devil did not hesitate to accept. Even when he was told that Chloe would not have any memory of ever meeting him, he accepted the terms, and only wished to see her one last time.

With a flick of a finger, everything was reset. It was a cruel joke that he'd remember all that they've been through. He looked at her from afar, lips trembling, knowing full well what he gave up and why he had to leave her behind.

But he managed a small smile anyway, despite the stubborn tears that won't seem to stop.

Finally, he turned away from her, steeled himself and put on a facade; the nasty devil that everyone knew, and disappeared out of thin air.

At the same moment he vanished, Chloe turns around and stares at the empty space, felt something odd, like she lost something important but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Frowning, she felt her heart drop but couldn't explain the feeling. And then for some reason, her tears fell like they had a life of their own.

What was wrong with her?

Trixie who was with her at the time then asks the same question. The only answer she came up with was "I don't know, monkey. I lost something. But I don't know what it is."

* * *

 _Oh, I had a dream_  
 _That you couldn't hear me screaming_  
 _Trying to tell you everything_  
 _But it wouldn't stop you leaving_

 _I wanna wake up where your love is_  
 _'Cause your love is always waking mine_  
 _I wanna break down where your heart gets_  
 _So torn, it's almost breaking mine_  
 _I wanna lay here, lost and bitter_  
 _So long, I feel like I could die_  
 _I wanna tell you what my truth is_  
 _But it's buried down inside_

 _Bishop Briggs_


	14. Look After You

"Well, I've decided to let her go, Linda." Lucifer states, his mouth pressed into a hard line waiting for the therapist's response.

"Why did you do that?"

"She deserved better and I'm _me_."

"Lucifer,"

"But I did tell her the truth. I told her I love her," Linda nods, "and that we can't be anything beyond friends. From the sharp looks she gave me, and the fact that she still doesn't believe I'm the Devil, I think it went rather well. She'll be her, I'll be me."

"You look disappointed. What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. I just want her to believe me, Doctor. So that she could understand why I had to do what I did."

"Then show her."

"I can't. She's stressed enough as it is. Which is also the reason why I vacated my role as her civilian consultant."

"You're still afraid of how she might react," Linda concludes.

"Yes. Beyond terrified as a matter of fact. It appears that I've made her the center of my universe and I'm doing her more harm than good. Tell me, Doctor. How do I get out of her orbit?"

"Lucifer, I think the real question is, can you?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Then, why are you still here? In Los Angeles? Within reach?"

"I -"

"Lucifer, you have to trust Chloe. Give her the credit she deserves. She might surprise you."

Lucifer's phone vibrates and although phones weren't allowed during sessions, the good doctor lets him check who's on the other line.

From the surprised look on the Devil's face, Linda knew it was the detective.

"Told you so." The therapist responded when her patient confirmed who the call was from. "What are you waiting for? Pick up!"

He exited the room and answered the callc starting with "Detective," instead of 'Hello'.

* * *

 _If I don't say this now_  
 _I will surely break_  
 _As I'm leaving the one I want to take_  
 _Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_  
 _My heart has started to separate_

 _There now steady love_  
 _So few come and don't go_  
 _Will you won't you_  
 _Be the one I'll always know_  
 _When I'm losing my control_  
 _The city spins around_  
 _You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

 _-Look after you, The Fray_


	15. I Don't Want to Lose You

Chloe's eyes widened at her consultant's confession, and it was flattering. But his next statement completely destroyed the otherwise momentous scene, when she was made aware of his resignation. What was more upsetting was that he didn't even let her speak. Although, in her defense, she didn't quite know what to say at the time, as if her mind hadn't caught up yet.

And yes, she loves him too. She'll admit that to herself, at least.

 _Wait, he resigned? What?_

By the time she absorbed all his words, he was already out sight.

So she called him. A good hour after he abruptly left the precinct.

Two, three, four rings, and she was about to hang up when she heard the click, and he started with "Detective,"

Some sort of desperation could be heard from his voice.

"I swear to God, Lucifer. If you run away to Vegas or someplace again, I will hunt you down and drag your ass back and chain you to the damn wall until you hear me out. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely. Your place or mine?" A quick pause and he spoke again "To talk, of course."

"I'm on my way to Lux."

"Then I'll be there."

Chloe disconnected the call while Lucifer bid Linda goodbye.

* * *

Lucifer was almost ready to bolt but the doctor was right. It was time to let Chloe in.

Sans the devil face, he unfurled his wings and let the Detective stare at it for a whole minute before hiding it to another plane.

He stood motionless and waited for her to regain her bearings, praying silently that he hadn't yet melted her brain. Lucifer took a step back when she flinched at his slight movement. His arms fell on his sides; this is exactly what he was afraid of.

He held his hand up and slowly backed away and hung his head in defeat. Meanwhile, she just stared at the empty space, seemingly lost, or maybe just at a loss for words.

Lucifer grabbed his jacket and made his way to the elevator. It was best to let her be, let her try to grasp her new reality, and his future plans will depend on what she decides to do after the revelation.

He'll get out of her life if she asked him to. He hoped she wouldn't.

A hand gripped his wrist before he could enter the cabin. Her hand was trembling yet her hold was firm, like he was her lifeline or something.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here? You're clearly out of sorts, and I don't want to aggravate the situation any further."

"No, please. I'll get over it. Don't go anywhere."

"But,"

"Shut up!"

Chloe wound her arms around his torso. She clung to him like there's no tomorrow, and he let her because it was what she needed. Despite being utterly terrified, here she was, taking everything in stride, begging him to stay.

And of course, he would.

* * *

 _It was always hard to pin you down_  
 _And it was only natural for me to hope you'd come around_  
 _But please take your reservations and forget them_  
 _You know things could be so easy if you'd let them_

 _And I don't wanna lose you now, or ever  
No, I don't wanna lose you now, or ever_

 _And there's a darkness in the way you sing_  
 _And something curious in how you walk as if you got a broken wing_  
 _That makes me wanna help you find a way to throw your shadow  
We can even sing songs about your past loves at my piano_

 _And I can always feel it_  
 _When you're getting set to run_  
 _Like you're halfway through the chorus_  
 _And you think the song is done_  
 _But baby take a minute_  
 _Or take a beer out from the fridge  
So maybe we can try this time to make it past the bridge?_

 _-Luca Fogale_


	16. Only You

Chloe dragged the editor and deposited him to the back of the police car of the unis who came to assist them. She didn't really want to freeze Lucifer and the culprit but the former was too angry to listen to reason at the time. But despite that, he stayed, made sure everything was in order and even rode back with her on her cruiser.

"I'm sorry," The blonde broke the silence because if anything, she wasn't used to her partner being silent. He blabbered all the time so it was disturbing to see him this way. "I know you just wanted to get more information, but you were a little out of line there, I had to stop you. You'd get your chance again to question him though."

The devil sighed. He couldn't really stay upset with Chloe for a long time.

"Yes, you did the right thing, Detective. And please accept my sincere apology."

"Well, I guess we're even. How about we call it a night, huh?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to drive you home."

"Nope. Lux is on the way so, I'll drop you off."

"Very well."

Chloe stopped at the entrance and Lucifer exited her vehicle and bid her goodbye. It was still a bit early to actually call it a night in his book, so instead, he told his staff to close up shop while he called in favors for a quick setup. It was done in less than two hours. Now all he had to do is call up the guest of honor.

* * *

She had no idea why Lucifer wanted to see her after their case, but she went to Lux anyway, thinking it must be something important.

He slightly berates her for her behavior during their undercover stint and admitted that he'd rather her be the responsible adult doing all the work while he'd be the fun and obnoxious one.

Chloe admitted she wasn't really the type who wanted the high school drama etcetera and then he suddenly brought out a corsage and asked her out to go to prom. She was actually surprised that she failed to notice how formal he was with the bowtie and all. She felt a little underdressed for the occasion but Lucifer didn't seem to mind.

Of course, she accepted his offer and held hands as he led her to the dancefloor.

Lucifer pressed the button and confetti started to rain down on them along with the disco lights that completely captured the high school experience or at least a part of it.

And they danced. And talked. Talking with Lucifer was the easiest thing to do when he's forthcoming. Chloe was glad that despite his insane reply, she managed to give him an idea and with that, they were able to fill each other's needs.

It must have gone for hours and if she didn't have to go to work, maybe she could have spent the entire day with him, just talking about random stuff.

Truly, Lucifer is the best partner ever.

* * *

 _Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _Came back only yesterday_  
 _I'm moving further away_  
Want you near me

 _All I needed was the love you gave_  
 _All I needed for another day_  
 _And all I ever knew_  
 _Only you_

 _Sometimes when I think of her name_  
 _When it's only a game_  
 _And I need you_  
 _Listen to the words that you say_  
 _It's getting harder to stay_  
 _When I see you_

 _This is going to take a long time_  
 _And I wonder what's mine_  
 _Can't take no more_  
 _Wonder if you'll understand_  
 _It's just the touch of your hand_  
 _Behind a closed door_

 _-_ Yazoo

* * *

 **A/N: So of course, I loved the Deckerstar dance scene, but how they got there was a bit fuzzy because he was a little upset with her when they finally caught the murderer. Plus, I love the song.**


	17. For You I Will

It all happened so fast. One minute, Lucifer was speaking with his charge when this other woman barged in with a gun forcing Chloe to draw hers in return.

From the body language of their suspect, it was evident that she was going to pull the trigger and that just doesn't sit well with the devil especially when the weapon is pointed at his partner. So he moved in with an almost inhuman speed and intercepted the lunatic but not before she fired the gun point-blank.

Lucifer doesn't feel the pain immediately, adrenaline rush and all, and managed to subdue the suspect while Chloe pulls out the cuffs. This is when she notices the bloodstains on his vest. When the rush died down, his legs almost gave out but he managed to slow down his descent and sat down on the platform.

"Lucifer?" The detective had grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and placed it on to his wound, where it got soaked in instant.

"It's not me who I'm worried about. Besides this is just a scratch, Detective. I'll get better once _(you're out of range)_ , I get treated at the hospital. Oh and bloody hell it hurts. Much worse than being shot through the leg."

Chloe chuckles and shakes her head. He could still make jokes which means he must really be alright.

"Is the room spinning?" He asks because he's pretty sure he didn't have too much to drink. It would take a bottle or ten to get him buzzed.

Chloe answers, "No,"

"It's not? Strange."

She waves over an EMT to assess the wound and when he arrives, Lucifer already lost consciousness. Backup and emergency services were only a block away and were within the vicinity minutes after the reported shooting.

"We need to get him to the hospital. It looks like the bullet nicked an artery."

She lets the paramedics wheel him into the ambulance. Chloe follows in her cruiser, silently muttering the words 'please be okay' like a mantra.

At last, they got into the hospital. They immediately prepped him for surgery, and the detective faintly heard about her partner crashing twice on the almost made her panic. This will be the third time he saved her life at his expense. He'd always been reckless, but he pulled through. This was a whole new level. You know how they say 'third time's the charm?' He may not be as lucky now.

Chloe calls Maze and Amenadiel and how they got there so quickly is another topic but well, the situation looks grim.

* * *

The devil wakes up and sees his demon, his brother, and his partner in the waiting area. He comes up to them and tells a joke, but he is ignored.

"Okay, not funny. Well, who are you guys waiting for?"

He asks, but his question is left unanswered. Moreover, they didn't even look at him, like he's some invisible thing or…

Wait.

Lucifer peeks into the OR and sees himself being worked on by the doctors. As he recalled the previous minutes, all he could remember was the conversation with Chloe and then nothing else.

Wait .

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I am not going back to Hell! Bring me back to the mortal plane at once dear sister! Hellooooo? I know you can hear me!" He shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Ugh. Did you really have to scream, brother?" She appears behind him, twisting her little finger on her right ear.

"If you had come the first time I called, then I wouldn't have had to."

"Fine. Well, I can't help you. You're deceased, or nearly dead. You know, almost about to cross-the-threshold-kind-of-dead?"

"No. I cannot die from a human weapon. Not by a long shot!" He says incredulously.

"Pfft. Why do you keep on insisting then, on sticking with _that_ human if she makes you killable? I don't get it."

"I'll explain it to you another time, Azrael. Time is of the essence here."

"Hmm." She crosses her arms defiantly, her hazel eyes a bit hard to read.

"Come on, sister! What would you want in return, huh? Tell me and it's yours." Lucifer offers reluctantly, but he's pretty sure she'll ask him something he may not be able to give.

"If I ask for your detective's life in exchange for yours, would you still make the deal?"

There it is. And the answer is simple.

"No. I'd rather die."

"So, why are you even trying to bargain? You offered your life inadvertently when you decided to take the bullet meant for her."

Lucifer didn't know how to answer that, although his sister did make a good point.

"But,"

And he hates to keep his hopes up but there may be a silver lining from how his sister delivered her next words.

"You have kept a war from happening at the expense of my blade no less. I still hate you for that, by the way. However, I'm going to help you just this once."

"Okay. Great. Do I get one from each sibling though?"

"Don't push it, Luci."

"Still, thank you."

"No, _thank you_ , Lucifer. Talk soon?"

"Soon. Wait, before you go, were you going to bring me back to life anyhow?"

"No. But then again, this is what you needed and I'm giving it to you. Let's call it quits, k?"

"Right,"

* * *

"We got him."

The head surgeon sighed in relief. He had to save Morningstar not because he technically owes him a favor, but because he saved him once.

"He'll be fine. Close up the wound and I'll inform his family."

The surgeon goes out of the operating room and approached the detective and her companions. He tells them the good news, and they all felt relieved.

Lucifer will be out of commission for a few more hours, although the more important thing was that he's alive.

* * *

A few days later and the club owner walks in casually at the precinct, earning a round of applause as he did. He wasn't sure what the fuss was all about, but he flashed them a smile and then sat on the swivel chair in front of Chloe.

"Detective,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I... Came here to work? Am I being booted off? Is that the reason for the applause? Gosh. I thought these people liked me."

"What? Of course, they liked you. Word gets around you know. Your heroics didn't go unnoticed."

"Well, as I've mentioned before, you're too interesting to let die. I'd give my life up for you any day Detective."

"Why?"

"Why not? Enough with this chitchat. Do we have a case?"

"Do you remember what you said to me back in the hospital?"

"I-I said something?" His frown is enough to tell Chloe he isn't bluffing. He really couldn't remember what he said. "What did I say?"

"It's nothing." She tries to feign her disappointment.

"You wouldn't look or sound upset if it was 'nothing', Detective. Come on, spit it out."

* * *

Amenadiel and Maze did a quick scan of Lucifer and decided they should leave Decker to it. Chloe didn't want to go anyway until she was sure that her partner would wake up. The doctors told them that he coded on the table five times apart from the two in the ambulance before they got his pulse back.

Chloe lightly touches the area above the gunshot wound and kind of berated him for once again risking his life for her sake.

"Easiest decision I've ever made, Chloe." Her eyes widen when he groggily spoke, eyes at half-mast.

"Lucifer?"

He doesn't answer. Maybe he's dreaming.

"I love you. I've always loved you. I know I can't have you but, I will always be your partner. No matter what. I've been meaning to tell you, I just..."

His voice fades away and he was fast asleep again.

* * *

Chloe sighs.

 _Well, he doesn't remember anyway, and if he does...we'll cross the bridge when we get there._

"Fine. I feel the same way. On both accounts."

"Huh? What does that even mean?"

"Don't overthink it. Come on, we're needed at the crime scene."

* * *

 _I'm wandering the streets in a world underneath it all_  
 _And nothing seems to be_  
 _Nothing tastes as sweet, as I what I can't have_  
 _Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair 'round your fingers_  
 _But tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_  
 _What I feel about you_

 _Forgive me if I stutter_  
 _From all of the clutter in my head_  
 _Coz I could fall asleep in those eyes_  
 _Like a waterbed_  
 _No more camouflage I want to be exposed_  
 _And not be afraid to fall_

 _You always want what you can't have_  
 _But I've got to try_  
 _Muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
 _For you, I will_

 _-Teddy Geiger_

* * *

A/N: All I can say is, I'm excited for next week's episode! :)


	18. Drops of Jupiter

It has been a few centuries since Chloe passed and even then, he couldn't forget her. He could never forget her. Too bad he still wasn't allowed to step foot in the Silver City, but it helped to know that she's not anywhere unpleasant.

Lucifer roamed the Earth still, visited Hell once in a while to check on how Maze is doing being the new caretaker. Of course, he also had to make sure she had complete control of everyone and gave her a bit of his power so she could smite anyone who wanted to oppose her. He wasn't going to go back and do his Father's bidding, not after Him taking his detective away.

The devil could have raised Hell on Earth, or wage war in Heaven, yet he knew if he did, Chloe would hate him.

Even after all this time, she had him wrapped around her fingers.

No matter how much he switched cities every twenty-some years, he was still drawn to Los Angeles. The apartment that Chloe and her spawn lived in, he never allowed anyone to occupy, much less move any of the things there.

His Hills Estate had all her other stuff, mostly the ones from the precinct. Her desk, her computer. He managed to get all those with some elbow grease and a killer smile, however, nothing could ever amount to the real thing.

The club prospered as always, Lucifer made sure only the best people ran it for him.

He'd revisit some of the places they went to, and he ended up attending one more high school reunion at the same exact campus. He wasn't undercover or whatever, but it just reminded him of how Chloe, for once, let go and be an irresponsible adult for a few hours.

The minute he stepped in, Drops of Jupiter was playing again. When he first heard it, it really didn't mean anything to him, but it would seem that the words meant something else, now that she's not on Earth anymore.

 _But tell me did you sail across the sun_

 _Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

 _And that heaven is overrated?_

 _Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star_

 _One without a permanent scar_

 _And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

For some odd reason, he began to tear up. Why? Why was he getting emotional over a song?

 _But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

 _Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

 _And head back to the milky way_

 _And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

 _Was it everything you wanted to find_

 _And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

 _And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

That's when he sees her. Lucifer does a double-take and his frown deepens as he regards this phenomenon as a cruel joke that his Dad is playing on him. He was going to turn his heels and leave but he couldn't.

She's busy fiddling with her phone that she bumped into him.

"Oh sorry!" She quickly mutters an apology. "You look familiar. Have we met before? I could've sworn I've seen you naked."

Lucifer seems to be struck by lightning.

"Of course you've seen me naked," He replies eventually "but that was eons ago, I believe."

"Really? Hey, I'm Chloe." She offers her hands and he sighs, a little annoyed.

"Lucifer. Morningstar." He takes her hand and gives it a friendly shake, immediately felt the connection.

"Lucifer Morningstar. Is that a stage name or something?"

His lips start to tremble but he had to compose himself. He replies, voice a bit shaky.

"God-given, I'm afraid."

"Nice to meet you, Lucifer. Well, enjoy the party."

Lucifer ran both hands over his face and exhaled. Her soul had been reassigned. Same name, same eyes, same hair, same almost everything, the only difference, he's not part of her life anymore. Which is actually a good thing.

Of course, a different scenario plays in his head where she goes to tell him that she's here solely for him, having beaten all the odds.

Wishful thinking. Still, his Detective existing at the same time is enough.

"Welcome back, Chloe." The devil whispers under his breath. When he finally found the courage to leave, a hand held his that he had to stop in his tracks.

"I wasn't allowed in Hell," She began, "being a miracle and all, and I don't really feel guilty about anything, so I did a lot of naughty stuff in the Silver City, still nothing so nefarious to get kicked out, but you know me. I had a few choice words with your siblings too. You should've seen their faces when I yelled at them, Lucifer. Priceless.

Also, I hated seeing you mope. I thought you'd have moved on in two years time, but you never did. Which is why I had to do something. I've had my fun there, and you're right, Heaven was indeed overrated. I made a deal with your Dad and was only allowed to come back at this exact moment. I remembered _everything_ the minute our paths crossed."

Lucifer was left speechless. Wishful thinking no more.

"I've missed you."

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a bittersweet version where it really was just wishful thinking. Hahahah. Guess I wanted a happy ending after all? :D


	19. Iris

It killed him to see his precious Detective with Marcus Pierce. He tried to tell her who the lieutenant really is, but of course, why would she believe him? And he would've shot Pierce right through the head in front of her and let her see how he'd shrug it off in a minute or two. Lucifer decided to spare her anyway and spare himself as well. Chloe had good instinct. She would figure it out sooner or later, and the devil hoped it was sooner.

What to do about his feelings though?

Days went by slowly and each day he loathed Cain with every fiber of his being. He could do something, heck, he'd lock the miscreant in one of the doors in Hell, only if it wouldn't make too much noise in the mortal world, with Cain being one of the ranks. Lucifer showed up less in the precinct and she didn't fail to notice, but she was too enamored with the Lieutenant that she didn't give her partner the time of day and dismissed the behavior as him being his usual self.

Lucifer thought he had annoyed her enough to be ignored. This is when he discovers that the feelings he has for her are the reason of his vulnerability. He doesn't understand it at first, but the longer he stayed away, the less interested he became.

So, he goes back to Hell for a week, which was equivalent to a thousand human years. He became indifferent, learned how not to care and however impossible it may sound, he was able to relinquish all or part of his feelings for the detective.

What better way to test if it actually worked that he's no more vulnerable around her, was to put himself front and center and take the bullet.

Of course, he barged in the precinct looking for his partner and was told she was out on a sting operation to which was botched by a newbie the idiot Cain partnered her with.

Now the bullet. From a vantage point, he saw the suspect holler his weapon to the Detective and she was slow to react but well, Lucifer wasn't human so here he was, preventing her otherwise untimely death.

The bullet would have pierced his heart and kill him instantly, but all he felt was a nuisance of the impact it made and the now visible hole in his Armani.

Lucifer laughed like a maniac having proven his theory, and continued his approach while their culprit kept on pulling the trigger. He made no effort to stop, ignored the minor inconvenience of being hit and flicked his finger on the guy's forehead, the tip barely touching, because he could actually pop it's skull open if it landed full force. The poor guy got thrown a considerable distance, passed out even before he hit the ground.

He pulled his coat and rearranged it, dusted away an invisible lint and faced the panic-stricken woman.

"How did you...? He shot you. He couldn't have missed... Are you wearing a bulletproof vest? Right, that must be it."

Chloe chuckled nervously.

"No vest. Just me being the devil," Lucifer shows her the holes in his expensive suit, his skin visible upon closer inspection and no damn vest. Like she mentioned before, there was no way he could hide it under the suit.

"I've been telling you, Detective. Meh. I don't care if you believe me or not. Actually, go ahead and keep deluding yourself."

He clicked his tongue in utter annoyance "What am I still doing here?"

"You're different," Chloe stated as she frowned at his nonchalance. How long has it been since she last saw him? A week?

"I found out my immortality sitch is tied to my emotions, rather my deep feeling towards you,"

"Lucifer," This wasn't really the time for any confession.

"And those feelings are gone after spending a thousand years in Hell," Although Chloe was used to his metaphors, sort of, the first bit made her heart hurt, and God, why did it hurt? He went on anyway, not allowing her to speak yet. "It feels good to not have those anymore because it clearly hampered my jam. Now, I think this time is as good as any, to tell you that I can no longer be your partner."

"What?" Completely stunned, this was all she could tell him.

"I don't need you anymore."

It stung her more than anything. The same pain must've reflected in her eyes the way it did with Lucifer when she told him the exact phrase because, for a moment, there was hesitation. Or maybe she'd just imagine it.

"Aaaw, are those tears of joy, Detective?" He mocked. Chloe seemed to have come back to her senses that wouldn't accept this behavior that she slaps him. Twice.

He just laughs as if he was expecting her to retaliate the way she did.

"That didn't hurt at all. Do it again, one more time, Detective." He challenged with an edge of warning in his tone.

And when she positions her hand for the final slap, he catches it and grips her wrists tightly.

She winced at the pressure but doesn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm.

"I believe that's enough, Ms. Decker." He flashes his eyes at her and she let out a sharp gasp as she tried to back away but couldn't because of his tight hold. "Fourth time I've spared you from the clutches of death and yet, this is what I get in return? But, no matter."

He finally released her, after seeing her terrified. Now he'd finally convinced her to see him for what he is.

"Hate to say I told you so." He smirked at her while she trembled, feeling trapped and frozen in place. "Well, for the sake of our former bond, or friendship if you prefer that term better, I shall make you a promise. I won't show you my devil face because I want you to keep your sanity," He paused for a moment. "So that you can watch it all burn."

Chloe felt her skin crawl at the menacing statement. This is not the Lucifer she knew.

"Lucifer, this isn't you." Despite her terror, she managed to tell him what was on her mind.

"How would you know? I used to say that I'm not evil, that I only punish evil, which was the truth, and yet you humans kept on dragging my name for all your shortcomings. 'The devil made me do it' nonsense. Well, I think it's time to live up to that title, don't you think?"

"Please," She begged this time, hoping she'd be able to pull him out whatever hole he'd dug himself into. But he sunk deeper.

"You will never see me again. For whatever it's worth, it has been my genuine pleasure to have served as your partner."

For a minute there, he seemed like he was back to his old self.

He unfurled his wings and vanished, leaving Chloe's mouth agape, trembling with fear.

* * *

"Luci," Amenadiel was by his side in the balcony. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just ripped my heart out to get rid of those pesky feelings. I had to. _Don't,_ say anything else. I don't need your lecture. Or your advice. Or you being the sappy, fallen brother. All I want you to know is that, you _lot_ forced my hand. Now you're all going to regret you did."

The firstborn angel knew what his brother meant. His heart was Chloe. And he drove her away for good, therefore snipping whatever connection they had.

* * *

Mazikeen stomped her way up to the penthouse, threw her knife at him as soon as the elevator door opened, intent on beating her former lord to a bloody pulp.

But he caught the knife per usual, flicked it back at her and actually drew some blood before it landed on the bookcase. The demon knew the devil wasn't playing. She loved it when he's like this, but a part of her still wanted to kick his ass for what he did to her roommate.

Maze would have rushed him. However, she couldn't move from her spot like she was being held by something.

"Mazikeen," Lucifer hissed, "what is your purpose? What were you created for?"

She answered begrudgingly as if compelled.

"To serve and protect the Lord of Hell, and to torture souls for all eternity."

"Am I the Lord of Hell or not?"

"You are, My Lord."

"Good. First order of business my dear General, is for you to go back to Hell. Put things in order. It's time for the apocalypse."

Maze frowned. A few years back and she would have jumped for joy. She would love nothing more but to wreak havoc on God's creation.

"What about Chloe? Trixie? Dan? Linda? Your friends?"

"The devil doesn't have any friends, Mazikeen. Now, on with it. Preparations must be made."

The coldness in Lucifer's voice made the demon shiver.

"But,"

"Would you rather Lilith take on the responsibility?"

"No, My Lord."

"Very well."

Lucifer opens a portal to which Maze enters. He briefly looks up and says,

"Your move, Dad."

* * *

 _I don't want the world to see me_  
 _Coz I don't think that they'd understand_  
 _When everything's made to be broken_  
 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _-Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

 **A/N: Is it weird…? I know the song was supposed to be a love song, but I think it's more of heartbreak song? Also, I have not seen the latest episode yet but from the spoilers, I already hate the last part but whatevs. Haha. Leave me a note? Thanks!**


	20. Wave Goodbye

Chloe, for the second time in her life, was at a complete loss, didn't even know how long she sat with their unconscious suspect until the unis arrived, and took over the crime scene. She didn't bother reporting back to the office, instead drove straight home, mind still reeling from what she just witnessed.

Although, if she were being honest, it wasn't Lucifer showing his wings or his glowing eyes that made her this way; it was when he told her how he wanted her to suffer, how she wasn't needed anymore. This made her wonder what had driven her former partner to become a completely different person.

Suddenly, the Detective was reminded of the day she ignored his pleas, how she humiliated Lucifer in front of everyone in the precinct without meaning to, how he begged her still, over and over, swallowing his pride, and how she slapped him and ruthlessly dismissed him anyway.

She remembered clearly how Lucifer stood there, jaw set, fists clenched so hard that the device he was gonna give her that contained proof of who Pierce really was, had crumbled into pieces. He continued to stare down at the floor, weighed his options. He wasn't particularly angry at the Detective. It was Cain who should be punished for his manipulation; However, Lucifer couldn't help but consider this as a form of betrayal from Chloe. The consultant's palm bled as he dug his nails deeper, trying to contain his fury.

How could she completely give her trust to Pierce on a whim while he, the supposed partner for two years, was suddenly considered a nutcase? The devil thought she knew better.

He won't be able to accomplish anything this way, he thought, and finally leveled his gaze to hers, dark brown eyes filled with sorrow and hatred Chloe had never seen before. Lucifer kept a straight face as he nursed the afflicted area with his injured hand and smeared blood on it. Another tense moment and he sighed, dropped his shoulders in resignation.

The words had left her mouth before she could stop herself, "Go home, Lucifer," and he was going to leave peacefully. Until Pierce showed up and the devil lost all sense of control. He barrelled towards the Lieutenant and took him down in one fell swoop. Much to Lucifer's chagrin, Cain let him have at it. In the middle of the precinct.

Officers weren't going to stand and watch. Not a minute later, a taser gun deployed and the club owner felt it slightly, maybe Chloe's effect on him was wearing off a little. Another officer joined the fray, then another, a total of five tasers that delivered 1200 volts each upon contact, and he withstood them. Perhaps his adrenalin was on overdrive? Father knows he wanted to retaliate. He wanted to give them a taste of their own medicine, and he's more than capable of doing just that with a flick of his fingers. But he didn't.

He instead proceeded to detach the wires on his suit and gritted his teeth at the officers who just looked on, turned his attention back to the false victim. The club owner swiftly and effortlessly lifted the bloodied Lieutenant and pinned him to the wall, his elbow pressed firmly on the latter's neck. The click of the service weapons from every officer in the vicinity slightly distracted Lucifer, but it was her voice that made him halt his movements.

"I suggest you back off, Lucifer," Cain smirked as Lucifer released his hold on him. The Lieutenant then gave the order for his subordinates to stand down, that it was just a misunderstanding, and they complied.

Lucifer smirked right back and grabbed Pierce's neck. He was gonna smash his smug face but abandoned the idea and focused his pent-up rage instead on the wall, merely inches from the officer's head, where his hand punctured the concrete. Everyone stared at him in horror when he pulled his hand, now broken in three or four places, from the gaping hole. And he didn't blink, the excruciating pain of being vulnerable around Chloe didn't bother him as much as before. Still hurt like a bitch though.

Lucifer turned around to see her reaction and that was when Marcus took his chance to render him unconscious with the butt of his gun.

* * *

The consultant woke up in one of the prison cells with a cast on his hand. Some prisoners tried to hound him and it didn't take a whole lot of effort to scare the mongrels into submission.

Chloe, against orders, visited her partner. He'd grown pale since she last saw him being fixed at the hospital before being sent here.

"Lucifer," She started and he barely looked up.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Detective," The famed club owner said and turned his body away from her. The usually proper devil slouched on the bench. "I want my lawyer. If I'm to stay at a forsaken place like this, I'd rather be in Hell. And whilst you're at it, could you maybe stay away from the precinct until I post my bail? My arm hurts more than it should when you're near. Or, you know, if you wanted to get rid of me, permanently, you can shoot me right here and I swear I won't resist." Lucifer told her nonchalantly.

With Charlotte Richards in the know and is actually an ally, he didn't have to spend more than half an hour rotting in there with some lowlifes. He could do it on his own though, get himself out, but he didn't want to draw any more attention after that whole fiasco with Pierce. He should've exposed Cain. He just didn't see the point anymore.

The club owner didn't even spare Chloe a glance and walked on, outside of the precinct. Consultant privileges suspended until further notice.

Chloe didn't like what transpired but she's still her partner. Right now, though, there's nothing she can do.

* * *

Now that she thought of it, it was the way that the light in his eyes had shifted from hopeful to desolate, that she knew she lost him.

* * *

Lucifer didn't even bother with his Corvette and instead flew home. He hated the wretched appendages but it has its advantages too. And he really wanted to get back to the penthouse in the least amount of time possible and get himself completely wasted.

Although it would have been a complete waste as it is, celestial metabolism and all.

Charlotte showed up a few minutes later after his disappearing act.

"I figured you used a different method of transportation," She began, "Do you want me to file counter charges?"

"No. I'm good here, Charlotte. Thank you for your time."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything else."

Right. The detective said 'go home'.

Might as well. Get rid of the pesky feelings, then, make Cain regret they ever crossed paths.

* * *

"-Chloe!" She was taken out of her stupor by her roommate's loud voice. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name for one whole minute. You've spaced out for _one whole_ freaking minute, Decker! What's wrong? Who do I need to kill?"

 _Kill_.

Chloe's eyes widened as memories of their first ever tribe night out flooded her mind.

 _I was forged in the bowels of Hell to torture the guilty for all eternity,_ the blonde recalled and couldn't help a frightened stare at the bounty hunter.

"Hello? Earth to Decker?!"

"You're a…"

"Huh?" Maze sighed, realizing what had bothered the goody two shoes cop. The demon wasn't completely positive that she had to ask to confirm. "You know, don't you?" She didn't have to wait for an answer. Her roommate's trembling hands was enough proof. "That stupid Lucifer wasn't thinking again!" The bounty hunter exclaimed and stormed out of the apartment, leaving Chloe in her own thoughts once more.

The blonde was thankful that her roommate left. 'Freaked out' doesn't even cut it. She'd been living with a demon for almost 2 years and said demon babysat Trixie. And Lucifer. The actual devil - who used to be her obnoxious, insufferable, and honest partner. The same person who stole her daughter's sandwich because he was far larger and hungrier, the dork who always had her back.

 _Damn it!_

She muttered to herself as tears prickled her eyes.

"Chloe?" A knock on the door disrupted her almost break down. Pierce. "I wanted to check on you. You weren't answering your calls. Officers on the scene mentioned you didn't seem like yourself. Are you alright?"

She opened the door for him and immediately wrapped her arms around him so tight as if trying to grasp something normal. Because God knows, she needed something normal. When she finally reached some false sense of calm, she released him and apologized.

"Has something happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…"

Another tap on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Amenadiel this time, who started with asking about Maze's whereabouts and halted when he spotted Cain.

"What are you doing here?"

Marcus crossed his arms and answered, "I'm her boyfriend. What about you?"

The first-born angel didn't dwell on Cain's claim, intent on getting what he came for.

"I think she went to Lucifer," She replied.

"Chloe, my brother is going to bring about the apocalypse. We need to stop him."

"That sounds absurd, Amenadiel," Pierce interjected, half-expecting Chloe to brush it off as crazy talk. "Are you hearing yourself?"

Amenadiel ignored Marcus completely, "He won't listen to me. But he may reconsider if it's you."

"He won't. The Lucifer I knew is gone."

Pierce uncrossed his arms, genuinely caught off guard with the blonde's response.

"I wish I could help you, I really do,"

"I suppose he told you about Pierce, too?"

"What?"

"Do you know who, or rather, what he really is, Chloe?"

It all happened so fast. Her gun was sitting on the counter, Amenadiel reached for it and fired at will.

The Lieutenant dropped unceremoniously, eyes wide open, and _dead_.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Chloe knelt beside the Lieutenant, completely aghast. The only good thing about all this mess was that her daughter is with Dan.

"Watch him carefully, Chloe."

"What do you mean? He's dead! You killed him!"

"I did. But, _watch_."

Between her tears and full-blown freakout, she frowned at the ridiculousness of it all. The man she's dating is bleeding all over her floor, killed by her former consultant's brother, and said brother is now asking her to 'watch'. Watch what?

Marcus heaved and sat up, and Chloe's world began to spin once more. How the hell is he still alive? It was a clean headshot between the eyes. No one could have survived that. Yet, here they were.

"What...what is happening?"

"Sorry, you had to find out this way, Decker. I'm immortal. Cursed to roam the Earth forever. I thought if I could have you fall for me, my curse would be lifted and I'd finally die. You just had to spoil the fun, Amenadiel. Ugh."

"This isn't gonna end well for you, Pierce," Amenadiel warned.

"Well, at least I got Lucifer to screw everyone. I mean, the end of the humanity? Maybe the fall of the Silver City? Ha! I would love to see that."

There's genuine humor in his tone, something sinister that Chloe never saw coming. Her gut told her before that there was something off about the new lieutenant but she chose to ignore her instinct, and now she wished she hadn't. Maybe if she had just listened to Lucifer...

A portal opened and Mazikeen came out with two companions, greeted everyone except Pierce whom she threw her crescent knife at, but he caught it.

"Your cell is waiting for you, Cain." She told him and proceeded to give out the command for her companions to seize the world's first murderer. Chloe didn't know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to help the Lieutenant. On the other, she just wanted to crawl into a corner and stay there until the nightmare is over. With her luck though, highly unlikely.

"Not a chance." Pierce retorted, was about to draw his Glock, except the Hell's soldiers, were faster.

"I didn't say you had a choice." No matter how much he struggled, he was no match for the two other high ranking demons under the Lilim's General.

The portal closed once the two other demons entered the realm with Cain in tow.

"Sorry, you had to see that, Decker. But he deserved it more than anything. He played you. He drove Lucifer mad and now the Lord of Hell will unleash the end of days."

Great. Chloe muttered to herself. Was there really time for a proper breakdown?

"I know how overwhelming this must be for you, Chloe,"

"Define 'too much', Amenadiel," The detective snapped at Lucifer's older brother, "I am losing my mind here! I can't even catch a break! You just dumped all this on me and expect me to accept everything? Are you insane?"

She just had her major meltdown but can she really afford to lose it at this time? Chloe mentally counted to ten, repeated the mantra to do a major breakdown at a later schedule and exhaled.

"Chloe?"

"Can we stop him?"

"You can't. He's too far gone. But, you, Trixie, Linda, Ella, Dan, will be taken to the underground prohibition tunnels in Lux. You will be spared and you'll ride out the apocalypse."

"Did Lucifer ask you -"

"No."

"What about the rest of the world?"

Mazikeen shook her head.

"You should've listened to Lucifer. He won't stop until everything is blown to smithereens, or until he's destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"God will definitely destroy him, this time, Decker."

"Maze," Amenadiel grabbed her arms to which she repaid with a sharp glare. "We have to do something."

"His orders are absolute," She replied sternly "The gates are opened. Demons will crawl out of the Hellmouth in a few hours and they'll devour _everything_."

Amenadiel released his hold, frowned and sighed, "I'll take them to Lux. And maybe grab a few more people on the way."

"Whatever. I must carry out my orders. Say goodbye to the little human for me, Decker."

* * *

Michael paid Lucifer a visit at the penthouse after several demons started chaos in the city.

"What are you doing, Lucifer?"

The Lightbringer wasn't even surprised when his twin turned up. He removed his jacket and draped it over one of the stools by his bar, offered the latter a drink.

"Destroying humanity, of course. It shouldn't take long, brother. Next stop would be the Silver City."

* * *

Chloe dropped by the penthouse, giving it her all to fight the urge to flee and to apologize to Lucifer. Maybe she could still convince him. And she'd beg if she had to. But, alas, no Devil in sight. All her calls prior to her visit redirected to voicemail.

She had missed him. She's determined to bring him back no matter the cost, but how?

Two glasses sat on the bar, one empty and one about half-full. Chloe downed the glass just as she received the message from Ella regarding the GPS ping of her former partner's location.

She was about to leave when she noticed his jacket. For some odd reason, it called to her; or maybe she just wanted something of him, a reminder of how it used to be.

She thought he wouldn't mind at all. So she took it with her and wore it in place of her own coat. Somehow, it made her feel...safe.

* * *

"If you don't stop I'll end her."

Michael had his arm around the Detective, blade pointed at her throat. A showstopper indeed, Lucifer thought and groaned. Maybe Chloe had lost her marbles, after all, coming here uninvited, making herself a target.

"Oh? Need I remind you of the rules, dear _Mikey_? Angel No-no 101: killing humans forbidden; or did I hit you too hard on the head? Hmm. I cannot believe you would stoop down to this level, brother. You must _really_ be desperate if you're willing to bend the rules." Lucifer laughed. "Ah, I thought this day would never come. Well, whatever. If you must, go ahead and kill her for all I care." He turned his back but relented "Actually, let me do it for you."

Lucifer threw the hell blade and it stuck right to the detective's heart. She fell in a heap on the ground, Michael, on the other hand, could only stare in confusion.

"What have you done, Lucifer?"

"What I should have done a long time ago. You morons keep on using her to try and manipulate me and it's not fair, but then again, nothing really is. Now, shall we get a move on? Are we gonna fight or are you just going to stand there and watch me destroy everything? I prefer the latter but I know you too well, so,"

He beckoned for his brother to make the first move.

"Come at me, bro."

Lucifer failed to block the sword and it cut him across the face, leaving a slanted gaping wound starting from his right brow down to the left side of his cheek.

"Ugh!" Lucifer groaned. "Why do you always go for the face?"

"Now everyone would be able to tell which is which."

"Oh ho. Trust me, Mikey, they can tell who's the douchebag between the two of us," He spat, "And that means you, Mikey."

"Call off the apocalypse, Lucifer."

"But we're having so much fun!"

" _You_ are a mockery of everything divine!"

"Thank you. Now, allow me to extend the same courtesy to you."

Lucifer lunged at Michael after grabbing a sword from one of the fallen angels.

* * *

Maze fought valiantly, wiped a fourth of Heaven's angels before she was struck and fell to her death - her last thoughts were of the little human and the friends she made. A life well-lived nonetheless. No regrets.

* * *

With one wing torn off, Lucifer dropped to his knees, exhausted but still managed to irk his twin with an underhanded move of sticking a hell blade on his shin.

Michael kicked the devil in retaliation, stepped on his chest while he coughed blood and was about to end him when Chloe interfered.

"Stay the hell away from him!" The blonde screamed at the top of her lungs that Michael just had to stop and look at the human.

"...you're not dead. How…?"

Chloe grabbed the damaged flask from the inner pocket of Lucifer's blazer and threw it towards the archangel's face. Michael caught it, a neat hole lodged in between the engraved letters L and M, the shape of a dagger. The dagger which his brother used to kill the Detective...

Amenadiel blocked Michael's view of the partners.

"Let him be, Michael. He won't last long."

"I know that. I wouldn't want him to suffer any longer," Michael's words no longer held hatred after realizing what his twin did.

"I understand. But please," Amenadiel pleads and surprisingly, Michael sheathed his sword and ordered the other angels to withdraw.

* * *

Lucifer managed a chuckle when Chloe came into view.

"It's very unlikely for the devil to break his promise,"

"Technically, you didn't break your promise. I'm here of my own free will."

Lucifer didn't move an inch. His wounds are extensive, he's bleeding out and there's nothing she could do. A long, deep gash sat right across the center of his bloodied face and it was a gruesome sight, and yet he didn't seem to be bothered.

"No need to rub that in, Detective."

His tone was now devoid of any ill-will.

"Why the elaborate ruse?"

He couldn't help the upturn of his lips because if anyone could figure it out, it's the Detective. A smart cookie indeed.

"It was the only way my Father would release me."

"You and your selfish reasons."

"I am the Devil. What did you expect?"

"You're still my partner."

"D'you forget I quit?"

"You will always be my partner." Chloe let the tears flow freely, some of it falling on Lucifer's bloodied face. "You made me hate you, you jerk!"

"It's alright, Chloe. I wanted to be the villain of the story. Why won't you stop crying over me?"

This only made the Detective sob more.

"Because you're an idiot."

"If I say I am, will you finally stop bawling your eyes out? It's unsightly."

"No promises," She choked on the word. He huffed as a genuine smile ran across his face. The light in his eyes slowly faded but he managed to run his hands over her cheeks as a final gesture.

"What am I going to do with you, Detective?"

"Come back to me."

"Sorry, but this is where I leave you..."

His arms went limp and the sky went dark as if the stars died with him.

Then again, it was only between the two of them, the unspoken truth.

xxxx

 _"It was the only way my Father would release me." Translation: It was the only way to protect you._

 _"You and your selfish reasons." Translation: You didn't have to._

 _"I am the Devil. What did you expect? Translation: I wanted to._

 _"Because you're an idiot." Translation: Because I love you._

 _"If I say I am, will you finally stop bawling your eyes out? It's unsightly." Translation: I love you too._

* * *

 _You made a choice, wave goodbye_  
 _I'm not turning back_  
 _And I think about you everyday_ _(goodbye)_  
 _On ragged roads, to better days (goodbye)_  
 _And I see your picture in my head (goodbye)_  
 _And I think I'll miss you, but you'll never see me again_

 _-Crash Poets_

* * *

A/N: That escalated quickly. 0_o The only thing I'm going to apologize for is the late update. :P In short, sorry, not sorry ;). Also, unbeta'd.


End file.
